<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Desperation by CleverUsernameHere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548932">Desperation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverUsernameHere/pseuds/CleverUsernameHere'>CleverUsernameHere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, Dean fucks Sam, Hair-pulling, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Reader, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Dean Winchester, Vaginal Sex, sam fucks reader, sam gets fucked on the hood of the impala, sam-centric threesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:08:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverUsernameHere/pseuds/CleverUsernameHere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is cursed to experience his alpha rut and an omega heat after a run in with a tricky witch and strange pollen</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Desperation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam writhed in the back seat, broken sobs and whimpers falling from his lips. You glanced at Dean, but he refused to take his eyes off the road.</p><p>You finally looked over your shoulder to the back seat, grimacing at the sight. Sam looked like he was suffering. </p><p>Sweat soaked through his clothes and dripped down his forehead, causing his disheveled hair to stick to his skin. His eyes were clenched shut as he sucked in desperate breaths. His arms were wrapped around himself, squeezing his abdomen. And of course, the main effect of the spell made itself known in the form of a very prominent bulge in Sam’s jeans.</p><p>The witch had done something you had never seen before; she cursed Sam to not only experience an alpha rut, but also an omega heat. He had less than 24 hours to satisfy both the heat and the rut or he would quite literally burn from the inside out. That is, if he didn’t die from the pain first.</p><p>Why the witch chose that spell was still up for debate in your mind, but it had you all distracted long enough for her to get away. She had blown the pollen dust into Sam’s face then muttered a few lines in Latin and the effect was instant. The way Sam had been moments later was enough for you and Dean to rush to his aid, leaving the twisted witch to dash out of the room and make her getaway.</p><p>“I- it hurts,” Sam grit out, clutching his abdomen even tighter, trying his very hardest not to touch himself. That had been the advice Dean had given him, but that somehow felt worse then the pain he felt now. The bitch was one tricky witch, you had to give her credit for that.</p><p>“Dean, we need to find a gas station. He needs water.” You spoke as calmly as you could and tried to ignore the way Sam groaned at the sound of your voice. Being an omega surrounded by the thick alpha scent was affecting you. Dean didn’t say a word, he just nodded and kept his eyes on the road. </p><p>Thankfully, you spotted one just up ahead and alerted your alpha. Dean turned into the parking lot and you sprung out of the car, rushing inside to get water bottles for Sam.</p><p>“We’re gonna fix this, Sam.” Dean finally spoke up, throwing his arm over the seat as he stared down at Sam. “There’s gotta be a bar just up ahead somewhere, we’ll find you someone-“</p><p>Sam snorted at Dean’s words and his head lolled to the side to gaze up at his brother. “Dean, I can barely stand up on my own.” Sam grunted out. “You really think I can pick up some bar skank from the backseat?” His humorless chuckle had Dean frowning. </p><p>“I’m not letting you die over some stupid sex spell.” Dean declared with a shake of his head. </p><p>“Can’t exactly get what I need here,” Sam muttered. “Unless…”</p><p>“Sam-“</p><p>“I need an omega and an alpha.” Sam whined out, begging for what he needed but couldn't have.</p><p>“We all can't just-“</p><p>“She knows, remember? You wanted to be honest about… us.” Sam recalled the very confusing conversation. You had hunted with them for a while before Dean worked up the courage to ask you out, and when he did, he was upfront. You were very intuitive and when you asked Dean about the tension between him and Sam, Dean was honest. </p><p>You handled it surprisingly well for someone who’d been told by her boyfriend that he used to fuck his brother- that they helped each other through ruts. You explained that you understood, especially with how close they’d grown up, how co-dependent they had been. If anything you had been more surprised that two alphas had been in a relationship since it was very rare.</p><p>Things had changed between them after Dean went to purgatory, before they had met you. The betrayal Dean felt when Sam had tried a normal life instead of looking for him rang through. They hadn’t been together since, especially after Dean fell in love with you. You were his omega, Dean knew it the second he saw you.</p><p>Dean wasn’t the only one to fall for you, though. Sam had planned to make a move long before Dean, but when he saw the way Dean developed feelings, Sam backed off. It was the least he could do for his brother, no matter how much it hurt. No matter how wrong it felt to give you up.</p><p>Now, with the spell, Sam couldn’t fight all the explicit thoughts running through his head. The idea of being trapped between his brother’s and your body made his hips cant up. His whole body flushed impossibly warmer at the thought of how his body would pin yours down as he buried his knot inside of you while Dean took him from behind. Sam’s cock twitched in his pants and he shuddered. </p><p>Once he started down that path, his mind was flooded with images of himself with you and his brother. </p><p>Sam was so overwhelmed, he couldn’t think. Your omega scent was making him crazy, but so did the alpha scent of his brother. His cock felt like steel as he could smell the combined scents in the car. </p><p>Just when Sam thought his situation couldn’t get any more uncomfortable, something else started to happen.</p><p>A sticky wetness was forming inside of his hole, leaking into his boxers. Sam gasped at the feeling before whimpering out again. “Dean- I- I need-“ </p><p>“It’s okay, Sam.” Dean’s deep voice made Sam whimper, his slick hole clenching from feeling so empty. </p><p>He turned flat on his back and bent his knees so he could fit. His hands held his belly and Sam prayed the slick was the only biological effect of the heat spell. Sam’s cock was straining and he could feel the wetness on the back of his pants.</p><p>The alpha on the front seat could smell it. Sam heard his brother inhale deeply before groaning. “Dean…” Sam couldn’t stop himself from pleading. The memories of how his brother would bend him over and fuck him until he was screaming in pleasure flew back into his mind. It’d be so much better now that Sam was slick between his legs.</p><p>The backseat door opened suddenly and Sam lifted his head. You were nearly knocked off your feet when the smell hit you. A combination of powerful alpha musk and a sweet, omega-like aroma tangled with sweat and desperation filled the air around you. </p><p>Sam sat up and winced, his hole clenching around nothing as more slick poured from him. His boxers were definitely ruined and Sam blushed at the embarrassing thought of leaking through his jeans.</p><p>You handed Sam one of the four water bottles you’d bought, cradling the rest in your arm. Sam snatched it from your hand and chugged over half the bottle in seconds. He splashed the last bit of water on his face in an attempt to cool himself down. </p><p>Sam looked back to you and you offered a smile, extending another water bottle towards him, but that wasn’t what the alpha was interested in. </p><p>Your scent was invading him, making his whole body feel needy. His cock twitched in his pants and his nostrils flared when he saw you shift on your feet. Sam’s senses were in hyperdrive and he could tell his overwhelming scent was getting to you as well. He could smell the slick forming between your thighs as you rubbed them together.</p><p>In a primal-brained, snap decision, Sam’s hand shot out to grab your wrist. </p><p>He managed to pull you into the car and you completely lost balance with yelp. Sam ended up with his back pressed against the opposite door and his legs sprawled in front of him with you straddling his thighs. </p><p>“Just- just wanna smell you.” Sam practically slurred as he gripped the back of your neck and brought you closer. He nuzzled his nose against your skin and inhaled deeply before a moan spilled from his lips.</p><p>“Dean,” you tried to catch the attention of your alpha, who’d stepped out of the car. </p><p>“Just let him.” Dean grunted out before slamming the back door shut. Then he climbed back into the front seat and started the engine. “It'll calm him down, just make sure he keeps his pants on.” Dean pressed the heel of his hand to his own bulge as he felt himself harden. </p><p>Before you could say a word, Sam was pulling you impossibly closer. You gasped when you felt the bulge in his pants grind against your clothed pussy and Sam groaned. Not a pained groan like before, but one of ecstasy. His whole body shuddered as he fought the need to buck his hips up. You were Dean’s and he didn’t want to scare you.</p><p>However, you were trying to be understanding, knowing how bad your heats could get. You knew that combined with the rut had ought to be painful as hell. Your gentle fingers stroked through his damp hair and Sam practically purred, his whole body quivering as he sought out your touch.</p><p>“‘Mega.” Sam slurred out, his big hands grasping at your body, pulling you closer. His hips jolted up, his denim covered cock grinding against your core. You twitched subtly on top of him, but Sam noticed instantly. “I- I can’t- please-“ Sam choked on his words, his head dropping to your neck. “I need you so bad, y/n, please.” He huffed out before inhaling deeply and he felt his cock twitch and leak with precum. There was definitely a wet spot by now- in the front and back of his jeans. </p><p>Sam had never been so desperately horny in his entire life.</p><p>Dean’s eyes flicked to the rear view mirror, watching as Sam held you against him. You were seated in his brother’s lap, his hands gripping your hips tight as he rocked you against him. </p><p>Sam was panting like an animal on your neck, his hips jumping from the seat to rub his bulge against your cunt. It made you whimper, the way he used his strength to get you where he wanted without truly realizing. Sam started to use his teeth and tongue and you couldn’t help but moan. The sound made Sam grunt as he nipped and licked at your neck, careful not to actually bite down.</p><p>The pheromones radiating off of Sam were very powerful, so much so that it made your head spin. You were going into heat and it was happening faster than you thought possible.</p><p>Dean noticed instantly as well, the scent of two omega’s he’d been intimate with in heat was sending Dean into a rut. The mix of scents filling the car was intoxicating. </p><p>You gasped when Sam nibbled at your ear, drawing you from your thoughts. You tangled your fingers into his hair quickly and pulled back. A loud, pleasure filled yelp slipped past Sam’s lips as you tugged at his hair. Once he was parted from you, you caught your breath. Sam was staring at you with parted lips and lust filled yet begging eyes. </p><p>When Sam broke from the grip on his hair, you didn’t stop him. You didn’t stop him from kissing you, either. You couldn’t help but respond when Sam captured your lips in a heated kiss. Dean couldn’t help but watch in the rear view mirror.</p><p>“Omega,” Sam groaned against your lips and you whimpered. “Wanna… wanna knot you.” Sam’s words were slurred in pleasure and you wondered how much of his mind was left unclouded with raw need. “Need you.” Those thoughts were quickly pushed away when Sam managed to flip the both of you.</p><p>You were now on your back and Sam was towering over you. Not for long, though, because soon he was lowering himself to capture your lips again. He pressed the length of his body to yours, wanting to feel you close. With his lips still to yours, his hands slid under your shirt, just holding your hips tight and rubbing at your smooth skin. </p><p>Dean was losing his mind in the front seat. The scent was driving him crazy, he was steel hard in his pants now. His cock was absolutely throbbing with desire and all he could do was watch. </p><p>No, he could do something, Dean realized.</p><p>Neither you or Sam seemed to notice when the car pulled to the side. There was a pathway that led off to some hiking trail and Dean took it, driving the car down the dirt road. You were too lost and so was Sam. He was between your legs, grinding his bulge against your center while he ran his hands over any available skin. </p><p>Dean parked the Impala once he knew it was out of plain sight and practically threw himself out of the car when it came to a stop. He wrenched open the back seat and groaned as the smell and the sight. </p><p>Sam had you pinned, his large body over yours, grinding his cock against your core, but Dean could also see the wet spot on the back of Sam’s pants. The scent of fresh slick and omega heat filled his lungs as Dean inhaled deeply.</p><p>“Sam, c’mon.” Dean growled and Sam shuddered, slick dripping and cock twitching at Dean’s demand. Sam scrambled from the car in a haze, pulling you with him. “Gonna take care of you.” Dean promised when he saw the state of his brother.</p><p>The younger alpha looked absolutely wrecked. Sam’s clothes were disheveled, his hair was damp and a mess. His lips were kiss-swollen and parted, his body was dripping with sweat. His cock was hard in his pants and his eyes were completely lust blown. Dean had never seen Sam like this and damn, it was gorgeous.</p><p>The smell coming off of Sam was like nothing Dean had ever scented before. It was powerful, surrounding Dean’s and invading his being. It drew him closer, making his own body flood with need. The effect was instantaneous, just like it had been with you. Just being around Sam was intoxicating. </p><p>Dean didn’t hesitate to grip his brother by the back of the neck and pull him down. Sam moaned into the kiss, his lips frantic and hungry as he tried to taste every bit of the alpha. Dean kissed hard and Sam submitted, allowing him to take charge. </p><p>Sam then felt your hand gently press to his shoulder and he snapped away from his brother. The look he gave you was practically feral. </p><p>Sam moved quickly, lifting you from the ground and slamming you back onto the hood of the Impala. Dean’s eyes went wide, almost ready to intervene, but he could scent your arousal at Sam’s roughness. </p><p>Sam’s hands were desperately tearing at your jeans, pulling at the button so hard it snapped off. His eyes were wild and his nostrils flared when he yanked your jeans and panties down your legs. The omega scent hit him fully and combined with the sight of your practically naked body, Sam couldn’t hold back any longer.</p><p>Sam’s fingers fumbled with his belt and growled in frustration when he couldn’t focus enough to get it undone. “Hey,” Dean caught Sam’s attention. Sam looked to him, eyes practically black with lust and his chest heaving with every breath he took. “Let me help.” Sam didn’t speak and a part of Dean wondered how out of it his brother truly was. Sam was more desperate and out of his mind than Dean had ever witnessed.</p><p>“Please,” Sam’s attitude shifted with Dean, the heat spell making him feel omega-like. With you he was his alpha self, but with Dean he submitted, at least more than Dean had ever been used to. </p><p>When Dean stepped forward and helped Sam undo his belt, desire coursed through the younger alpha. He knew he wouldn’t have to wait much longer to get what he needed.</p><p>Sam wanted- needed- to have both of you. One would satisfy his alpha needs while the other satisfied his temporary omega side. </p><p>When Dean pulled his belt free, Sam moved back to his task. You were laid out on the Impala, eagerly waiting. Sam moved between your legs and you glanced at Dean. The lust blown look in his eyes was confirmation enough that he was definitely okay with this. </p><p>Then you focused back on Sam, who was pushing his jeans and boxers down his thighs. When his cock sprung free you whimpered. Long, thick, and completely hard, his member dripped precum and throbbed when he stroked himself. You could already see his knot starting to form at the base of his cock.</p><p>“Go on, Sam.” Dean said huskily from the sidelines, watching with rapt interest as his brother guided his cock between your spread legs. </p><p>Sam didn’t think twice over Dean’s words, too focused on guiding his cock to your entrance. He ran the head of his cock through your folds, groaning at how slick you were. Before Sam could tell his lust clouded brain to take it slow, he pushed in. Inch after thick inch pushed into your tight channel and you sucked in a gasp.</p><p>“Oh fuck!” You cried out when Sam gave a rough thrust forward. He collapsed over your body as he buried himself to the hilt. His forearms landed on either side of your head and his warm body draped over yours. Sam let out a deep moan, bucking his hips forward as if he was trying to drive himself even deeper. “Sam,” you panted out, your hands reaching for his back for grip. Sam’s whole body quivered when your nails dug in.</p><p>“Feels good.” Sam groaned out, dropping his head to bury in your neck. His big hands found your hips and he held them tight. He needed a minute, the pleasure being more intense than anything Sam had experienced. At least that’s what he thought.</p><p>In the time it had taken for Sam to bury his cock inside of you, Dean had approached him from behind. With the way Sam was slumped over you and pinned you to the Impala, Dean had the perfect view. He admired the sight of Sam’s bare ass, zeroing in on the slick dripping from his hole.</p><p>Sam pulled back, only allowing half of his cock to slip from your core before he thrust back in. The pleasurable stretch made you arch up off the Impala. Sam lifted his head from your neck, his blissed out eyes finding yours. He swallowed and blinked a few times, like he was trying to ground himself. </p><p>Sam dropped down to capture your lips, but his passionate kiss turned into a gasping moan when he felt fingers pressing against his hole. Sam didn’t have to look over his shoulder to know that his big brother was admiring his slick hole. </p><p>“Damn, Sammy. I’m not even gonna have to get you ready.” Dean said huskily, licking his lips when he pulled away his slick-coated fingers.“You think you can take me now?”</p><p>“Yes, alpha, please!” Sam whined loudly, bucking his hips back when Dean touched his ass, only for him to thrust back into you. “Yes, please, I need you too. I need it hard, Dean!”</p><p>“Careful what you wish for, Sammy.” Dean chuckled, already pushing his jeans and boxers down around his thighs. He gripped his thick cock in hand, hard and ready to be inside of Sam. “Gonna fill you up, gonna give you my knot.” He promised.</p><p>The older alpha licked his lips at the feel of slick as he lined the head of his length up to Sam’s hole. With his cock buried to the hilt inside of you, Sam held himself still. One of Dean’s hands clamped down on Sam’s hip, while the other rubbed at his already forming knot.</p><p>Dean pressed inside of Sam, the slick making it easier to breach his rim. Without so much as a warning, Dean thrust in. Sam cried out at the stench. He bucked his hips forward which led you to moan.</p><p>Dean pulled back before thrusting forward hard enough to make Sam move inside you. Sam moaned, the feeling of being buried in your tight, slick heat combined with the feeling of being filled was better than anything he could’ve imagined.</p><p>Dean found a rhythm quickly, fucking into Sam hard and fast, making Sam push into you, and you held onto Sam and took everything he had to give. </p><p>“Fuck, Sam, you’re so slick.” Dean grunted out against his brother’s ear, slamming his long, thick cock into Sam’s hole again and again. Sam whimpered at the praise and bucked his hips back, only to be forced forward.</p><p>“Fe- feels so good!” Sam panted out. His hips pumped faster, burying his thick cock into your hole, driven by the power of Dean’a thrusts.</p><p>Sam dropped his face to your neck, panting hard. Your skin was warm, the heat only amplified by his hot breath. Unintelligible words of pleasure and desperation fell from his lips, all muffled against your skin.</p><p>Dean was grunting from behind the both of you, his fingers digging into Sam’s narrow hips as he fucked his brother hard. The slick dripping from Sam’s hole eased the way for Dean to fuck as hard and fast as he wanted and as Sam needed.</p><p>You gasped and panted, the harsh thrusts taking your breath away. You tipped your head back and tangled your fingers into Sam’s hair, gripping hard as bolts of pleasure shot through you. </p><p>A surprised moan fell from Sam’s lips and he lifted his head. His lust blown, practically wild eyes met yours. “Do it again.” He pleaded.</p><p>You pulled harder than before and Sam groaned, arousal written across his face. His body quivered, fucking his cock into you as he clenched around Dean. “Are you close?” You asked between breaths and Sam nodded with a whimper. </p><p>Sam’s knot was swelling, catching at your entrance each time he thrust inside. He was so close, all he needed was encouragement.</p><p>“Cum and I’ll give you my knot.” Dean huffed out from behind Sam, fucking into him harder. Sam needed to cum, but Dean also wanted nothing more than to watch his brother fall apart. </p><p>“Please- please-“ Sam’s breaths came out shaken, choppy with how hard he was being fucked. Each time Dean thrust his thick cock into Sam, pleasure sparked through him, furthered by the feeling of his own cock being encased in your heat.</p><p>“Cum, Sam. Alpha, please.” You begged, close to your own edge. “I wanna cum with you, Sam. Cum inside me, knot me.”</p><p>“I’m close, Sam, gonna give you my knot.” Dean rasped out, already feeling his knot swelling. Each thrust into Sam was getting more difficult, his knot catching at Sam’s rim.</p><p>Sam’s barely standing, merely held up by Dean behind him. He was laid on top of you, his cock punching in and out each time Dean pulled his hips back and shoved forward, forcing Sam’s body to follow his actions. </p><p>Sam was so close, his body was practically vibrating. His cock was twitching inside of your core and his balls felt heavy, full. Dean was nailing his prostate dead on with each thrust, sending lightning bolts of pleasure throughout his entire being.</p><p>“Fuck!” Sam cried out suddenly, shoving his hips forward hard, burying his cock deep inside of you as his knot finally popped. Rope after rope of warm, thick cum filled your core. You moaned at the feeling, your whole body quaking as your own orgasm washed over you. Your release only furthered Sam’s pleasure, his cock twitching inside of you.</p><p>From behind, Dean was grunting like an animal, thrusting into Sam’s ass. With his knot locked inside of you, Sam couldn't move with him, all he could do was take everything his brother had to offer. </p><p>“I’m gonna knot you.” Dean huffed out. That was the only warning he gave before he shoved his hips forward and stilled, his knot expanding and locking inside of Sam. Dean groaned huskily, pumping his brother full of warm, sticky cum.</p><p>Sam cried out, a lightning shock of pleasure shooting through him. Sam could feel the spell being broken as he gasped for breath. Suddenly, he fell limp, his face dropping back down to your neck as his whole body untensed.</p><p>“Sam?” You sighed out against Sam’s ear. When you got no answer, you maneuvered your arms until you could cup his face and lift his head. His eyes were shut, his lips parted as he breathed calmly. “Uh, Dean?” You chuckled slightly. “I think Sam passed out.”</p><p>“Probably a side effect of the spell being broken.” Dean hummed, slouching down onto Sam’s back. “Guess this is kinda awkward, huh?” You could hear the smirk in Dean’s tired voice.</p><p>Sticky with sweat and taking deep breaths to relax, the three of you remained locked together. It would be a while, that much you and Dean knew.</p><p>“You think he’ll be okay?” You asked, stroking your fingers through Sam's hair. At the question Dean laughed.</p><p>“After being fucked so hard he passed out?” Dean mused and you couldn’t help the small amused smile that crossed your lips. “Yeah, I think he’ll be alright.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos are amazing and comments are like gold! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>